


Haunted

by zheyrryhn



Category: Weiss kruez, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Angst, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zheyrryhn/pseuds/zheyrryhn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aya realizes Yohji's better off now that he has no memory of Weiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

_come here_  
 _pretty please,_  
 _can you tell me where I am (where I am)_  
 _you (you)_  
 _won't you say something_  
 _I need to get my bearings_  
 _I'm lost_  
 _and the shadows keep on changing_

_and I'm haunted_  
 _by the lives that I have loved_  
 _and actions I have hated (la a ha ha ha)_  
 _I'm haunted_  
 _by the lives that wove the web_  
 _inside my haunted head_

He watched the lanky blond as he walked arm in arm with the pretty nurse, violet eyes hooded, hiding the pain within himself.

Remembering a promise. A katana not returned.

Lives shattered.

Yohji’s life. His life.

He should never have let him go. Should have made him stay.

But Kritiker had their own plans. Their own agenda.

And Rosenkruez was dangerous.

His own failing. His own mistakes.

They should have walked away. Vanished together.

But that would have meant admitting he wasn’t ice. Wasn’t the cold unfeeling killer he pretended to be; let the mask shatter.

He hadn’t been ready for that.

And it was too late now.

_don't cry,_  
 _there's always a way_  
 _here in November in this house of leaves_  
 _we'll pray_  
 _please, I know it's hard to believe_  
 _to see a perfect forest_  
 _through so many splintered dreams_  
 _you and me_  
 _and these shadows keep on changing_

He followed them. Just another face in a sea of people. No one. Nothing.

They went inside a cafe. Arm in arm. Smiling.

Happy.

He should have been happy to see Yohji free of the life they’d led. The living death of their shadow-haunted existence.

Should have been.

But he wasn’t. Just another nail in his own coffin. Another bit of his soul lost, dead. Blowing away like leaves in the autumn wind.

A soul of ashes chasing dreams made of starlight.

_and I'm haunted_  
 _by the lives that I have loved_  
 _and actions I have hated_  
 _I'm haunted_  
 _by the promises I've made_  
 _and others I have broken and I_  
 _I'm haunted_  
 _by the lives that wove the web_  
 _inside my haunted head_

Shimmering wire, wrapping him, holding him. Captive.

And his heart had been willing. So willing.

But his tongue wouldn’t say what was in his heart.

_Hallways... always_

_I'll always want you_  
 _I'll always need you_  
 _I'll always love you_

_and I will always miss you_

And now that man that he’d loved was gone. Wiped away from the mind, but the body went on, the soul went on.

Without him.

_come here (come here)_  
 _no I won't say please_  
 _one more look at the ghost_  
 _before I'm gonna make it leave_  
 _come here (ba da pa pa)_  
 _I've got the pieces here_  
 _time to gather up the splinters_  
 _build a casket for my tears_

They sat by the window. Holding hands. Love in the jade eyes he loved. Love for her, never him.

Time to let the past go. Time to let the ice take him, freeze his heart, numb him to the soul.

He took one last look at the beautiful man. Golden hair like sunlight. Jade eyes.

They said jade was lucky.

He wished Yohji all the luck in the world as he turned to leave.

Jade eyes caught his. Hope rose.

But there was nothing in the gaze. No recognition.

The eyes turned back to the woman.

The smile that should have been for him given to her.

_I'm haunted (by the lives that I have loved)_  
 _I'm haunted_  
 _I'm haunted_  
 _by the hallways in this tiny room_  
 _the echoes there of me and you_  
 _the voices that are carrying this tune_

Aya turned and walked away, face into the cool wind, the first patters of rain hiding the tears in his eyes as he said goodbye to a lover he’d never had.

**Author's Note:**

> One of the few songfics I've ever written. I blame this one on Auburnimp who introduced me to the song which is called Haunted and is by Poe.


End file.
